


Nerves

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Finn Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Food, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Finn and Rey are nervous





	

Rey kissed Finn’s cheek when he wasn’t expecting it and she couldn't help giggling at the surprise on his face from it.

  
Then her face turned serious when he caught her eye. “Are we really doing this?” she asked.

  
“We definitely don't have to.” Finn replied, grabbing her hand. “There's still time to back out.”

  
“I don't really want to back out. I'm just nervous.”

  
Finn nodded, stoically. “Me too.”

  
She grabbed his face then, between her two thin hands and kissed him, long and slow and both their eyes closed. It felt a little desperate and it also felt hopeful.

  
“Finn,” she said, pulling back, “we can use the Force, we’ve faced down the First Order. I think we can handle this.”

  
He chuckled and nodded. “You're right, you're right.”

  
Rey heaved out a sigh and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it and he squeezed back. “Let's go.” And they set off through the base, toward the hangar.

  
Poe was nothing if not predictable. He was right where they expected him to be, fiddling with his x-wing with BB-8 chirping at him.

  
“Poe!” Jessika Pava called as she saw Finn and Rey entering. “Finn and Rey!”

  
“Thanks!” He called back as he clambered down from the wing. No one was going to deny that it was a nice view of his backside as he descended. He hopped down the last bit and landed in front of Finn and Rey. They were no longer holding hands. He wiped his own on a rag hanging from the waist of his flight suit.

  
“What can I do for you two?” He asked like they were there on business when they obviously were not.

  
“We were just wondering…” Finn started but he hesitated so Rey jumped in.

  
“If maybe you’d like to have lunch with us in a little bit.”

  
Poe shrugged. “I’d be delighted.” He smiled his winning smile. “Give me about...oh, I’d say an hour.”

  
Finn and Rey both nodded.

  
“We’ll be out front, then.” Finn said.

  
When they left the hangar, Rey smirked. “See? We did it! It wasn't so bad.”

  
Finn fixed her with a Look. “That wasn't the hardest part.”

  
…

  
They had packed a lunch in a little basket and walked through the woods a little while to find a nice clearing for a picnic. They even had a little blanket they spread out and sit on.

  
“This is nice.” Poe remarked as they were finishing up their food.

  
There was a bit of a breeze but it was sunny and warm and most of all just really comfortable. Finn and Rey both agreed.

  
“So,” Rey started, “we had something we wanted to ask you…”

  
“Oh yeah?” Poe seemed very surprised that anyone would ask him anything. “What's that?”

  
“Um. Well,” Finn tried but he was still feeling incredibly nervous, “we were wondering if...maybe…”

  
“If you’d like…” Rey tried to pick it up but still wasn't able to finish.

  
“If you’d like to be...with us? Like, the three of us. Together.”

  
“Like a relationship?” Poe’s eyebrows raised into his hairline.

  
“Yeah.” Rey admitted and looked him straight in the face, bluffing her way through this.

  
“I’d be absolutely honored!” Poe exclaimed and immediately pulled the two of them in to him, a tight hug. Then, he kissed the top of both of their heads. “Thank you.”


End file.
